


Where Nobody Has to Think Too Much

by alexcat



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 17:20:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21149372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: The Winter Soldier is drawn to the man with the star even though he doesn't remember him or Bucky Barnes





	Where Nobody Has to Think Too Much

**Author's Note:**

> An artwork of Bucky leaned up against a motorcylce with a gun in his hand inspired this. 
> 
> It takes place sometime after Winter Soldier, after Steve recovers from his injuries and before he and Sam hunt Bucky.
> 
> The title and the two quoted lines are from Desolation Row by Bob Dylan.

_ Everybody is making love_  
_Or else expecting rain_  
~ Bob Dylan 

The Soldier saw the man on the bike again. He was the man with the star on his chest, the man he’d fought, the man who said he was someone called Bucky. He was the man he’d saved from drowning.

He didn’t know who the hell Bucky was. But then he didn’t know who he was either. 

He didn’t know the man with the star. 

But he was going to. 

He followed the man on his bike, driving one he’d stolen to keep up. He didn’t know what he was going to do when he caught up with the other man. It would be a surprise to them both. 

The man stopped outside an apartment building. He parked his bike and went inside, carrying his helmet with him. 

The Soldier parked on a side street and walked over to the man’s bike. What had he called himself? Steve? That was it. Steve. The name felt like he should know it but when he tried to find a memory to go with the name, there was a wall, one he couldn’t crash through. 

He got his pistol out and leaned up against Steve’s motorcycle to wait. 

*

Steve knew Bucky was following him and he looked out the window to see him leaning up against his bike, fondling a pistol. 

His heart raced. He knew this Winter Soldier person didn’t remember him, but he certainly remembered Bucky.

Would the Soldier try to kill him if he went down to the parking lot? 

He was damn hard to kill. Deciding he’d find out soon enough, he headed down the steps. 

*

“About time you showed up,” the Soldier said as Steve stepped out of the building

“What do you want, Bucky?”

“I’m not Bucky. I don’t know who that is.”

“All right. You don’t remember. You still haven’t said what you want.’

“There’s something about you. I don’t exactly remember you, but you’re – you’re there, hiding somewhere in my head. I can feel you but I can’t find you.”

“I know you.”

“You know him, Bucky, not me.”

“Maybe, but you’re still not telling me what you want.”

Steve walked up to the bike, close enough to touch Bucky if he reached his hand out. 

The Soldier looked hard at Steve. He could match him in a fight but he wasn’t sure he could beat him. He was the first person he’d met who could fight him one on one and not die. 

“Who am I to you?”

“You were my best friend,” Steve said with no artifice in his face. He was telling the truth, most of it anyway.

“Were?” 

“In the 30s and 40s, seventy, eighty years back.”

“How are we here?” The Soldier had no memory past last week. Did he? 

“They gave us a serum. It made us strong and nearly ageless. I lost you in the war. I thought you were dead.”

“I am dead. Your Bucky is dead. I took his place.” 

“Will you come inside? There are eyes and ears everywhere.” 

“You aren’t afraid I’ll kill you?” 

“Will you?” Steve asked him. 

“I don’t know yet.” 

He was surprised when Steve turned and headed back to the building. After a moment’s hesitation, he followed. They walked up the stairs to the apartment Steve had moved to after SHIELD fell. Outside the door, he turned to the Soldier. “If I tell you to go, go. Don’t look back. Just get the hell out.”

“Watch you, do they?” he asked. 

Steve nodded and opened the door. 

*

Steve’s heart was still pounding. Bucky was here. In his apartment. 

He wanted to grab him and hug him hard, but he didn’t. He didn’t know if this Bucky would kill him or kiss him. Yet.

“Coffee? Beer? Water?” he offered and realized that Bucky was simply staring at him. 

*

The only thing he felt was – What was it? Was it something he’d felt before? He wasn’t sure. His hands were sweating. His heart rate was nearly matching Steve’s. He wasn’t even certain why for a few seconds, then he knew. 

He wanted this man. 

“I want you,” he said in a voice much calmer than he felt. 

Steve didn’t answer him. Hell, Steve didn’t even move. Finally he broke the silence. “Y-you what?”

“You. I want you. Is that what we did before?” He stepped one step closer to Steve. 

Steve licked his lip, looked away and looked back at him. “Um, we were best friends, but we never – ah, we never - no, we didn’t do that.”

“You wanted it though?” 

Steve’s answer was a whisper. “With all my heart.” 

“Do you still?” Neither of them had moved again. 

“I - uh – yeah, I do. I care for you.” 

The Soldier held up his metal arm. “Please. I don’t even remember you. Don’t make it complicated.”

“So what now?” Steve asked. “Are you going back to trying to kill me after?” 

“Not now but yeah, probably at some point.”

Steve didn’t say anything for a few seconds then nodded. “All right. Come with me.” He turned to go to his bedroom. The Soldier followed him. Steve closed the blinds and turned the lights off so the room had only the soft muted sunlight coming in around the blinds. The Soldier moved close, so close that he didn’t have to lean far forward to kiss Steve. Steve didn’t kiss him back at first. 

“Relax, I won’t hurt you,” the Soldier said, putting his real hand up and touching Steve’s face. “I wish I remembered you.”

Steve looked so sad at his words that he almost left. But just as he thought to pull away, Steve kissed him, opening his mouth and inviting him inside. He wrapped both arms, real and metal around Steve and leaned his body against him as they kissed and swayed close together. When he felt the proof of Steve’s desire pressed against him, he knew he couldn’t leave. He reached for the buttons of Steve's shirt, fumbling with them awkwardly until Steve pushed his hands away and undid them himself. He ran his flesh hand over hard muscle and warm skin. He had a momentary flash of a skinny boy with Steve’s face and then it was gone. 

He pushed the shirt off of Steve’s shoulders and pushed him toward the bed, gazing at him as he removed his own leather and Kevlar shirt and tossed it away. Steve moved back onto the bed and reached for him.

“Bucky,” he breathed the words as the Soldier lay in his arms. Their chests touched, warm skin to warm skin. As they kissed, Steve touched him, running his hand over the Soldier’s erection. He arched into the touch, moaning into the kiss. He had no memory of the last time someone had touched him this way, none at all.

Steve had his trousers unfastened in short order and slid his hand inside. 

“Oh god,” slipped from his lips as Steve moved his hand up and down his length. He hadn’t known had badly he needed to be touched until now. “I -” Steve stopped moving his hand. “Please, don’t stop.” He kissed Steve yet again. 

Steve didn’t stop, moving his hand all the way up and down. The pressure of his grip felt like pure bliss. The Soldier felt the pleasure as it sneaked up on him. By the time he knew what was happening, he’d gone rigid and began to spill himself on Steve’s hand. He cried out in surprise and ecstasy as the waves of delight washed over him again and again. 

“I didn’t mean, I – it’s been a long time,” he finished lamely. 

Steve looked into his eyes, his own eyes dark now with passion and maybe something more. “I wanted to please you. It’s all good.”

“Can I touch you now?” the Soldier asked as he began tugging at Steve’s belt. Steve raised his hips off the bed and feverishly jerked his trousers off and kicked them to the floor. The Soldier knew he needed to have Steve in his mouth, needed to make him come. He kissed his way down Steve’s chest and belly. Without much delay, he took Steve into his mouth as far as he could.

“God, yes,” Steve moaned as he reached down and grabbed a handful of the Soldier’s long hair. 

*

Bucky was sucking him deep. Steve could feel his cock pressing into the back of his throat. He wanted to move. He needed to move. He pushed his hips upward, experimentally fucking Bucky’s mouth. Bucky made a noise, but he didn’t pull away so Steve moved a little harder. 

Steve was frustrated for a moment when Bucky pulled off of him and moved down between his legs. He braced himself with his metal arm and took Steve’s cock in his other hand then lowered his mouth to it and let his tongue lead as he sucked him in again, this time running his tongue along the underside. 

Steve grabbed the sheets in both hands and arched toward Bucky. 

*

The Soldier moved his hand up and down Steve’s cock, sucking him deep as he did. He felt his own body stirring again as Steve begged and moaned beneath him. He quickened his pace, but only a little. Steve’s hands were back in his hair, shoving his head down harder as he arched up. The soldier found he had very little gag reflex as the head of Steve’s cock breached his throat. He must have done this before, because he knew how to breathe around Steve’s desperate thrusts. 

“Bucky!” Steve shouted as he came. Warm fluid ran down the soldier’s throat and filled his mouth as Steve pulled back a little, allowing both hand and tongue to milk him until he stopped. 

The Soldier swallowed it all and waited for Steve stop moving. He licked him clean and grinned up at him. 

“Good?” he asked. Suddenly it was quite important that he please this man that he didn’t even know. 

“Yeah.” Steve was still gasping a little for breath. 

When he moved, he saw that Steve was looking at his cock again. He’d gone quite hard while sucking Steve off. 

“I – I’d like it if you -” ‘

He was enjoying seeing Steve squirm a little. He was going to make him ask. 

Steve finally got it out. “Take me?”

“Uh, sure. I can do that. We probably need something…” He let his sentence trail off. 

“Vaseline work? There’s some in the drawer.” 

Bucky knee walked across the bed over to the other side and opened the drawer. He grabbed the jar and flipped the top off, scooping out some of the contents and smearing it along his cock. He motioned for Steve to come closer. “On your belly.” He scooped up more and slathered on Steve’s tiny hole, slipping a finger inside once he was satisfied that it was slick enough. “Let me in,” he murmured as he slipped another finger all the way in beside the first. 

Steve made noises that made it very hard not to simply take him right then. The soldier moved him onto his side, letting his fingers slip free and lying down behind him. He took his cock into his hand and guided it slowly into Steve. He was tight, but not tight enough that he'd hurt Steve. He moved closer so his whole body was flush against Steve. Then he brought his top leg over Steve’s and began to move. He bit the tender skin of Steve’s shoulder as he fucked him slowly. Moving at a slow pace felt wonderful, but he needed more. He needed to make Steve his own. He held him tight with his flesh arm, pressing harder, faster. He reached down Steve’s front to find Steve stroking his own cock with each of his thrusts, so he put his hand over Steve’s. For some reason, this simple act was all he needed to come this time. He pressed deep inside Steve, filling him. 

Steve followed. “Bucky! Never thought I’d get this chance,” he said as semen spilled over both his hand and the Soldier’s. 

They lay still for what seemed like a long time. 

“Bucky?” 

“Yeah,” he answered though he knew he wasn’t at all the Bucky Steve remembered. 

“I love you.”

“You don’t know me, Steve.” 

“I do. You don’t know you.”

Bucky kissed his neck and snuggled close. 

“Shhh. Let’s rest for a while,” he whispered. 

The Soldier didn’t see the happy smile on Steve’s face as they drifted into a light sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> My [**Tumblr**](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/alexcat45).


End file.
